Unhappy
by Touch of reality
Summary: Ahora que planeo acabar con mi vida quisiera contar mi historia... ADVERTENCIA: Incluye pedofilia y violación.


Estoy en el borde de un acantilado pensando en lo que voy a hacer, no tengo familia, no tengo sueños porque todo me fue arrebatado, soy Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años y no soportare otro día de mi miserable existencia.

Todo empezó a partir del día que cumplí 13 años, mis padres planeaban llevarme a Forks para que conociera la nieve fuera de la tele y yo estaba muy emocionada, vivíamos en Phoenix y allá no nevaba. Al llegar a Washington estaba lloviendo, pero eso no arruinaba mi humor talvez mañana nevaría, mientras tanto nos quedaríamos en casa de un amigo de mi padre, pero la lluvia había mojado toda la carretera, el auto resbalo en una curva cambiando de carril y el autobús que estaba de ese lado no pudo detenerse a tiempo y nuestro auto impacto contra el, mi madre grito mi nombre y todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté en una habitación de hospital con un montón de tubos y agujas conectadas a mi cuerpo, como las detesto me apresure a mirar hacia otro lado, en ese momento me di cuenta de que había una enfermera en la habitación, al verme despierta me explico que estuve en coma 4 días, que estaba viva de milagro, pero cuando le pregunte por mis padres me dijo que no corrieron la misma suerte que yo; empecé a llorar y a gritar hasta que la enfermera me sedo y me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté habían dos personas a mi lado, la misma enfermera y una mujer de baja estatura, blanca, cabello oscuro, corto y en puntas, con un sonrisa triste mirándome, analizó mi estado de animo antes de empezar a hablar, se presento como Alice Brandon, era la asistente social a cargo de mi caso y me explico que mis padres habían tomado precauciones en caso de que ellos algún día no estuvieran y mi custodia ahora le pertenecía al amigo de mi padre que vivía en Forks pues al no tener mas familiares al parecer mi padre opto por el como la mejor opción para quedarse conmigo.

Cuando me dieron el alta el amigo de mi padre, Jacob, un hombre alto, con cabello oscuro, ojos negros, tez mestiza y su esposa Leah me llevaron a su casa que quedaba en el bosque de Forks, por el tamaño de esta deduje que eran adinerados. Me enseñaron toda la casa y cuando llegaron a mi habitación me concedieron tiempo a solas, se los agradecí internamente, cerré la puerta y me llore por todo el llanto que me había guardado hasta que me quede dormida.

Los días pasaron, Leah resulto ser una bruja que le hacia la vida imposible a Jacob y a mi, estaba en una escuela que odiaba porque todos se burlaban de mi torpeza, no tenia amigos y estaba tan deprimida que no podía estudiar lo suficiente; termine diciéndole a Jacob sobre la escuela y me transfirió un colegio en el que si avance e incluso conseguí entablar amistad con una chica llamada Ángela. Al cabo de 2 meses Leah ya era insoportable para mí y al parecer para Jacob también y terminaron divorciándose.

Los 4 meses siguientes me la estaba pasando bien porque me llevaba bien con Jacob, me iba bien en el colegio y ya había logrado superar un poco lo de mis padres; pero al cabo del tiempo el empezó a actuar extraño, se pasaba el día dándome ordenes, me regalo un teléfono móvil y me llamaba cada 20 minutos cuando me quedaba a estudiar en casa de Ángela preguntando que donde estaba, con quien e instándome a que volviera a casa pronto, cada vez era mas obsesivo hasta llegar al punto que no me dejaba salir sin importar cuanto rogara.

Un día estaba duchándome y Jacob entro de repente al cuarto de baño, me puse la toalla y empecé a gritarle que podía entrar de esa manera, el tomo de la cintura y me tapo la boca con su mano, mientras yo pataleaba e intentaba hacer que me soltara. Me lanzó encima de mi cama, me gritaba que yo era de su pertenencia y que conmigo podía hacer lo que quisiera, tomo el cinturón de su pantalón y lo utilizo para amarrar mis manos al espaldar de la cama, luego me amarro los pies. Y ahí estaba yo totalmente desnuda, con la cara mojada de tanto llorar, gritando aunque sabía que nadie podía escucharme y mis piernas totalmente abiertas ante la mirada hambrienta de mi tutor.

Se bajo los pantalones y los boxers, su miembro era enorme y estaba totalmente parado, no me dio tiempo siquiera a gritar cuando ya estaba dentro de mi, destrozo mi himen con esa estocada y continuaba follandome de forma brutal, gritaba descontroladamente porque sentía que me partía en dos. Al parecer mis gritos solo hacían que se excitara más porque mientas mas gritaba mas rápido me embestía, cuando estaba a punto de correrse salio de mí y empezó a masturbarse hasta venirse encima de mis senos. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y me dijo que si le contaba a alguien lo que había hecho me mataría y con el miedo que le tenía no dije nada, sabía que siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

A partir de ese día durante los últimos casi 5 años empezó a violarme una vez al mes, luego una vez a la semana, al final termino haciéndolo casi todos los días, ya no me ataba porque yo después del primer año solo hacia lo que me dijera mientras mas rápido obedecía mas pronto terminaría. En todo este tiempo solo me repetía a mi misma que todo acabaría cuando fuera a la universidad, me iría a Rusia para estar lejos de el. Pero cuando me gradúe de secundaria el decidió que no quería que me fuera y robo el dinero que tenia guardado para la universidad, cuando me di cuenta la rabia me consumió, tome un bate de baseball que tenia en mi habitación y lo golpee con toda la fuerza y el cólera que había acumulado durante estos años, como estaba en la televisión el golpe lo tomo desprevenido, cayó al suelo y no deje de golpearlo hasta que vi la sangre, en ese momento mi cerebro volvió a conectarse al resto de mi cuerpo, le tome el pulso y estaba muerto.

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque, pero luego pensé que no tenia lugar a donde ir, no tenia familia, el había tomado todo el dinero que tenía para mis estudios y no sabía donde Jacob guardaba el suyo, me había quedado sin nada. Y ahí tome mi decisión, no iba a ir a la cárcel por matar a alguien que no merecía vivir, no iba a soportar otro día mas sin sueños o algún tipo de esperanza de que todo mejoraría, así que por eso estoy aquí lanzándome, voy cállenlo sintiendo el viento en mi cara y sintiendo por primera vez en años que todo estaría bien.


End file.
